


for you're my heart, my heart

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, and idk how i feel about the epilogue's reveal, and their feelings, but I FEEL THINGS, i'm just rambling about my feelings, kind of, no editing we die like men, not really - Freeform, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: It’s weird to think of it that way but the first time you saw him you knew he was gonna be the one.





	for you're my heart, my heart

 

It’s weird to think of it that way but the first time you saw him you knew he was gonna be the one. You’ve seen your Keyblade in the hands of so many men and women that weren’t really worthy of it, that didn’t have what it took to show No Name what it needed to see.

Still you left it with them because that’s what you had to do even if sometimes it felt as if it were all in vain.

And then you met Xehanort and you knew it was gonna be him. It was gonna be him and his hunger for knowledge, like no other you ever saw, him and his commitment to his cause, at the cost of his friends, of his morals, of his humanity. He was ready to give it all for Kingdom Hearts, for the chance to have a glimpse of what would happen if it was summoned again, as in the fairy tales.

He was insane, you thought, he was absolutely crazy, lost his mind in the stories of old, drunk in his greed for more. It reminded you of your Master and also of yourself.

It was gonna be him.

You carefully planted yourself in his way and caught his attention with the pretense of being a fool hungry of power, but not fool enough as to defy him or to don’t understand the importance of his crusade. He fell for it and you didn’t held him accountable, you had live way longer than him, knew much more than him.

He looked down on you and you didn’t care much, that was part of the game after all, pretend to be clueless and weaker. It was a nice change of pace too, to leave him take charge for a while, Xehanort was really on the way of doing what had to be done and you barely had to do anything, even when his plans didn’t go how he wanted he found a way to turn that in his favor. He was truly a fascinating man and coming from you, that had met way too many it was no light compliment.

You thought so highly of him that when Xehanort said he was gonna divide his heart , you accepted ready to take a piece.

You spent little more than ten years at his side, almost no time at all in your long lifespan, but when the moment came for your time with him to end, you felt almost sad. Or melancholic. Or disappointed. You weren’t that sure yourself but there was definitely something painful stirring inside you.

Still, it was meant to be and more than anything you felt proud and relieved because you chose well and Xehanort did exactly what you needed him to do and he’s the only man, in the multiples lifetimes you’ve had, that has measure to the expectations.

He really was the one.

And after all is said and done and you waited in the Keyblade Graveyard for your old companions, your old friends and you awaited to fulfill your own destiny, you remembered, almost as an afterthought, that there’s still a piece of his heart inside of yours.

And you were a Keyblade Master, you were one of the firsts and you could, if you wanted, carefully separate his heart from yours and let the small piece go to wherever Xehanort has gone.

But he was the one and you knew, as you knew so many things, that there wouldn’t, couldn’t be any other like him.

In the empty silence of the graveyard you could feel the piece of his heart beating alongside yours, in the same rhythm as if it knew the same song yours did, even thought it couldn’t possibly be.

But he was the one and it’s in part thanks to him and all he was that you could stood here today and wait for fate to enact. It was him, it was always him.

There was a piece of his heart inside of yours and you realized, unceremoniously, that you wanted to keep it there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a mess but i needed to write something about them and here we are! 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
